


Sometimes Love is Easy

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, No Angst, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, letting things go, not responsible for cavities obtained from reading this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Yui has been stuck in an unrequited crush for as long as she can remember. As she enters into a whole new stage of life, she realizes that sometimes love isn't as painful as she always thought it would be.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Michimiya Yui
Series: Random Rare Pairs [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Sometimes Love is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of my rare pair challenge. Nope, this one's totally self-indulgent. I honestly got the idea for this and couldn't shake it off until I wrote it. No regrets, it made me so happy to write it and I hope you all enjoy it as well (∗´꒳`)

It was always hard, starting something new. Yui felt like as soon as she got used to something, life had a way of flipping upside down and while she didn’t hate change, it was a little exhausting. It felt like yesterday that she was a first year at Karasuno and now she was a first year at Tohoku University. Still just as clueless and hopelessly nervous.

She had moved into her dorm a few days ago and had only seen her roommate twice. Apparently, she preferred staying with her boyfriend at his apartment, so Yui had to wonder why she even bothered paying the dorm fee. The most likely reason was that her parents didn’t know she was shacking up with her boyfriend, but Yui wasn’t going to be the one to give her away. It was lonely but there wasn’t any drama; she preferred to think about the situation positively.

As she entered her very first course of the semester, Yui’s eyes bugged out of her head at the size of the room. It was more like an auditorium than a classroom and she wondered if the professor had to wear a microphone. She gasped as someone bumped her forward and she scrambled to keep her footing on the stairs. Managing to hold onto the rail, she winced at a few looks she got from other students and wasted no more time trying to find a seat. 

To her understanding, most classes her first year would be that large as everyone knocked their electives out of the way. After that, the classes were smaller and more specialized, depending on what your major was. Yui was relieved at the moment that she had arrived early; soon there were hardly any seats left in the entire room. 

She took a deep breath as she slipped her Economics 101 book from her bag and a small notebook for taking notes. At least the seats were cushioned and relatively comfortable although hers smelled like stale cigarettes and she was certain it would transfer to her clothes in no time. With one minute to spare before class began, the professor finally arrived and gestured for everyone to quiet down. 

Yui paid close attention as he introduced himself and began going over the plan for the semester. She had no idea how most classes did it, but the professor seemed to waste no time and was already moving onto the lesson with hardly any warning. Unfortunately, a cell phone went off nearby, the volume up to the highest level it would go.

Yui looked around but almost everyone else was trying to find the culprit as well. Finally, the girl right next to her gasped and snatched her purse up from between her legs. Yui winced as she made even more noise emptying the contents onto the desk in a desperate search for her cell phone.

The professor gave the girl a brief glance that would have rendered Yui into an ice cube, but the girl wasn’t paying any attention. Instead, she located her phone and finally ended the call. Yui sighed, relieved that she could finally focus but soon all she could hear was the girl texting furiously, every finger tap releasing a loud _click_.

Meanwhile, the entire class was flipping through their book and Yui’s head whirled around, trying to figure out what was happening. It wasn’t even ten minutes into the class and she already felt behind. Her nerves were churning her stomach and she desperately turned to the guy next to her. 

“Sorry to bother you but did you hear what page we should be turning to?” she whispered but realized too late that he didn’t even have his book out, a fact that he didn’t seem too concerned about with the way he was lounging comfortably in his seat.

He turned his cool gaze on her, taking his sweet old time in answering her. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?!”

“Maybe…” he reiterated as his lips curled in a smirk, “if you tell me what class this is supposed to be.”

“It’s Economics 101.”

“Oh, good to know. He said to turn to page 25.”

“Thanks,” she said uncertainly but turned to the page regardless. Glancing around at the students around her, the pictures on their pages matched hers and she finally began to relax.

“What I don’t understand,” the guy continued, leaning closer to Yui with his eyes on the professor, “is why it took them 25 pages just to get to chapter one. It’s such a waste of paper.”

“I think it’s for the Table of Contents. Isn’t that standard?”

“Yeah, but I think it would be more fun to take it out. Then it’s more of a surprise when we get to each chapter.”

Yui covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. She glanced around to make sure she hadn’t disturbed anyone, but everyone else was paying attention to the professor. The girl next to her, on the other hand, was still typing away on her phone with the volume at full capacity. Rolling her eyes, Yui turned back to her other desk mate. 

“I’m Michimiya Yui, by the way,” she whispered, holding out her hand. 

He perked up and accepted her hand immediately. “Hanamaki Takahiro, Biology student.”

“I’m in Business administration.”

“Makes sense why you’d be taking this class then.”

“Right… so why are you?”

Hanamaki glanced away and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m in the wrong class.”

Yui gasped. “Seriously? What are you going to do?”

“Sit here and distract you throughout the whole class. It’s better than getting up to do the walk of shame in front of this whole place.”

“Won’t you get into trouble?”

Hanamaki shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

Yui marveled at him. The whole morning she’d been a nervous wreck, trying to get to her class on time and follow along perfectly. And there Hanamaki was, chill to the bone even though he wasn’t in the right class at all. 

She bit her lip as she smiled and tried focusing on the professor. It was surprising, but Hanamaki’s attitude soothed something in her. It wasn’t the end of all time if she messed up and even if she did, it was possible to have a little fun with it. 

Glancing back at Hanamaki, he caught her eye and winked. He had been busy doodling some interesting pictures in his notebook, caricatures of the professor and fellow students from what it looked like. Yui twisted her lips as she inspected them and shook her head. She reached over and pointed to the professor’s ear on the page and mouthed the word _hair_.

Hanamaki snorted loud enough that several students turned around and he coughed to cover it up before he got into trouble. Yui ignored it as she finally started taking some notes, a secretive smile curling on her lips. It was turning out to be a fun day so far, but it dimmed slightly when she remembered that Hanamaki wasn’t supposed to be in her class. 

In fact, being a Biology student, he probably wouldn’t share any of her classes at all. The thought dragged her mood down since he was the first person to genuinely be friendly with her. She stole a glance at him and tapped her pen to her lips, wondering if it would be too forward to ask for his number.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers and she promptly looked away, her cheeks growing warm. She had no idea what she was thinking. There was hardly anything that she knew about Hanamaki, except that he was a calm individual with artistic skills and a charming sense of humor. It was hard to tell with his jacket on, but he seemed tall and athletic as well. Someone like him probably had a girlfriend and wasn’t free to become friends with just any girl on campus.

Despite what Hanamaki had said about distracting her, he allowed her to focus on class for the rest of the time and when it finally ended, Yui was surprised. She stretched in her seat as most of the students shuffled out of the auditorium like zombies. Turning to joke with Hanamaki, the words caught in her throat as he was already walking away to the outer aisle. 

Her heart sank in her chest. She knew she was probably being silly and that he would have fun talking to any girl he got stuck beside, but it still stung. Then her eyes fell on a slip of notebook paper he had placed beside her book and she picked it up to take a closer look.

It was a likeness of her, sketched quickly and more cartoony, but it was adorable. Right beside it, he had written, _Sorry I gotta run. Need to catch my professor before he leaves_ _⊙_ _﹏_ _⊙_ _I hope we meet again!_

Yui smiled and glanced over her shoulder. She caught sight of Hanamaki at the top about to shuffle through the door. He was looking in her direction and when she beamed at him and gestured toward the picture, he gave her a sheepish grin back. Then he was gone and Yui sighed as she gathered up her books and followed the crowd out of the room. 

There wasn’t any time to get down. She had two more classes that day and any one of them might have some fun people she could become friends with. Besides, Hanamaki might be one of those guys who seem charming at first but has nothing else to them.

Her second class that day was smaller and more interactive than the first one, but nobody seemed to want to be there. Sure, Intro to Business Ethics was a little dry, but it was necessary and important. Even her enthusiasm drained, however, when the professor’s voice grew more monotone as the lecture continued. 

After a quick lunch in the university’s cafeteria, she tried to salvage a little of her positivity as she made her way to her final class for the day. It was an English course, so there was a good opportunity that it would be a little more interesting than the previous two. She found the right classroom and paused just inside, gawking at the arrangement of desks. 

They weren’t in lines like most classes were. The desks were shoved together in fours and fives in a way that everyone in the group would be facing each other. Several students had already taken their seats, and more were pouring in the room, so Yui took a deep breath to bolster her courage to choose a group.

On the other side of the room, an individual popped up like a prairie dog in the desert, grabbing her attention.

“Michimiya!” Hanamaki cried ecstatically.

Yui gasped, her spirits skyrocketing instantly. “Hanamaki-kun!”

He gestured his hands toward an empty desk right next to him and she quickly weaved through the other students to snatch it before anyone else could. Seeing it was the last empty desk in his group, she was thankful she had arrived when she did. She smiled at the other students, two other girls and a guy and to her delight, they all smiled back.

“Aw, are you two friends?” one girl asked, her bubbly attitude matching the bright pink scrunchie holding her hair up.

“Yup!” Hanamaki declared before she could say anything. “Everyone, this is Michimiya Yui. Michimiya, this is everyone else.”

The other girl in the group rolled her eyes. “We haven’t even started introducing ourselves yet. I’m Asumi.”

“I’m Ichii!” the bubbly girl chirped, and Hanamaki winced, wiggling his finger in his ear as if her voice had burst his eardrum.

“Hatori,” the other guy offered with a shrug. 

“And I take it you’re Hanamaki?” Asumi asked wryly, her eyebrow cocking sharply.

Hanamaki grinned. “Yup.”

“Did you two go to high school together?” Ichii asked, her ponytail whirling as she cocked her head. 

Yui huffed out a laugh. “No, we met in my first class today because he had walked into the wrong one.”

Hanamaki pouted as everyone laughed at him. “Come on, everyone does it.”

“Not me.”  
“I didn’t!”

“Who’d be that stupid to—?”

“Okay, okay, I get it. But at least _I’ve_ already made a friend, right?” he asked, turning toward Yui and wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and nudged him playfully with her elbow. “That’s right!”

Just then the professor scrambled into the room and shut the door behind her. She was wild compared to her previous two professors, her outfit made up of fun colors and her hair loose and wavy. The aura around her seemed to buzz as she inhaled the rest of her coffee and started to write her name on the board at the same time, all while her coat was falling off her shoulders. Yui had no idea how the class was going to go, but she had a good feeling about it. 

Her instincts proved to be on the money as her professor was vibrant and fun with her lecture. She allowed them to remain at the desks they had sat in and they would be in that group for the entire semester. When she informed them of that, Yui shared a pleased look with Hanamaki before giving the professor her undivided attention. 

Even Hanamaki failed to scribble bored doodles into his notebook as he listened. The class was arranged to be far more interactive than most, allowing for them to converse frequently with each other and become acquainted. The only catch was that they had to use English as much as possible. 

It was hilarious at first, stumbling with statements they already knew and messing up the syntax, which would make more sense if spoken in Japanese. Yui was relieved to have the group she had though since they were quick to laugh and tease, but someone would be able to gently correct the mistake before they moved on. 

It was actually disappointing when the class finally ended. Her sentiments were shared as several people groaned and checked the time on their phones to make sure. Before they all shuffled out of the room, the professor recommended that they all exchange phone numbers with each other since they’ll have future group projects together.

Yui’s face grew hot again as she put Hanamaki’s number into her phone. It was silly for her to react that way; it was nothing at all to input everyone else’s number. Before they moved away from each other, Hanamaki smirked and clicked a photo of her.

“What was that for?!”

“So I know who this Michimiya Yui is in my phone.”

She clicked her tongue and shoved him away. “Shut up, I know you wouldn’t forget me that quickly. Wait, let me see it.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll definitely delete it,” he snickered. 

Yui gasped and tried to snatch it out of his hands but Hanamaki turned his back on her. It was only then that she realized just how tall and broad he was as she face-planted right into it. He was quick too; no matter how much she ran around him to grab his phone, he easily evaded her. 

What he hadn’t counted on was Asumi grabbing it instead and glancing at the photo. “Oh, it’s cute.”

“Is it?!” Yui gasped, glancing over her shoulder. “Aw, yeah! It’s not bad!” She frowned and glanced up at Hanamaki. “Why did you say I’d want to delete it?”

“I was just teasing you. Can I have it back now? I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Oooh, hot date?” Asumi teased, handing him his phone. 

“Nah, one of my friends is flying out of the country tomorrow and a bunch of us are having dinner with him to send him off. I’ll see you guys later?” 

“Obviously,” Asumi answered even though his eyes weren’t on her. 

Hanamaki’s cool gaze seemed standard to his personality, but there was a softness in it as he waited for Yui to answer him personally.

“Yeah, see you later!”

A slight smile quirked on Hanamaki’s lips as he turned and walked away from them. Yui watched him for a moment, her eyes trailing down his long back before saying her goodbyes to the others. They were a friendly group; even Asumi was sweet once you got past her dry sense of humor, and she had a good feeling about that class in particular. 

“So, what is up with you and Pinky?”

Yui glanced up from her lunch at Asumi’s pointed question. Before she could answer, Asumi smirked and motioned to her lip. Yui felt around and flushed when a piece of rice grazed her finger. She promptly ate it and stuck her nose in the air, daring Asumi to make fun of her. Beside her, Ichii slurped on her drink, not paying attention to either one of them.

“Who’s Pinky?”

“Hanamaki.”

Yui snorted. “That’s cute. Nothing’s going on with us.”

“Pfft, yeah right. You two are quite a pair during class. Don’t you have a date with him this weekend?”

“What?!”

“The volleyball game.”

“Oh yeah!” Ichii chirped, twisting in her seat to focus all her attention on Yui. “That was so cute the other day when he mentioned the Inner Tie and you gasped and asked if he was going and he asked if you were going and invited you to go with him! It was like straight out of a movie!”

Yui bit her lip, wishing she could hide herself from Ichii’s sparkling gaze. “First of all, it’s Interhigh, not Inner Tie. Second, it’s really not that big of a deal. It’s not going to be a dating environment, more like a hangout.”

“That’s what you think.”

Yui glared at Asumi who was wearing one of those secretive smiles that had a way of pissing her off. “Alright, tell me why you think this is a date.”

“Come on, a sporting event? All that high energy from the crowds, the competition of rooting for different teams, leaning into each other’s ear because you can’t hear over the noise? As if enough sparks haven’t been flying between you two already.”

“It’s true,” Ichii added, nodding her head emphatically. “You two have been flirting so hard during class, it’s so cute!”

“That wasn’t flirting! I was just being friendly.”

Asumi placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl and slid it away. She cleared her throat and stared hard at Yui from across the table.

“Michimiya, I want an honest answer from you. Have you ever flirted with anyone in your life, that you’re aware of?”

Yui gulped. “Not _exactly_.”

“That explains a lot. So, you’ve never been with a guy?”

“No, not technically. There was always this certain someone but…” she sighed, her shoulders sagging at the reminder, “but it was nothing. Just a crush I had forever that never amounted to anything. It’s weird though, I haven’t thought about him in a long time.”

A wave of guilt flowed through her with the realization. Sawamura had meant so much to her for so many years, it was strange how now that they weren’t in the same school, he hasn’t been so present in her thoughts. He was so important to her; how could she forget?

“I take it he wasn’t interested in you back?” Asumi asked, her tone soft and kind.

“Not that I could tell. He was pretty clueless,” she laughed and Asumi smiled.

“Listen, I don’t doubt that he meant a lot to you and I’m sure he was a great guy—”

“He is!”

“But there’s nothing wrong with you moving onto something new. I wouldn’t push it if I genuinely thought what was happening between you and Hanamaki was just friendship, but the tension between you two is _real_.”

“How can it be real if I didn’t even notice?”

“Sometimes it just happens like that!” Ichii chimed in. “But no pressure, Yui. Go to the game thingy with him and have a great time. There’s no reason for you to figure it all out right now. Just be careful that you’re not accidentally leading him on if you feel like his feelings are more than yours.”

Yui’s lips parted in surprise. She honestly never considered that Hanamaki might like her more than a friend. The situation had never come up before, not that she knew of anyway. Glancing at Asumi, she saw her friend nodding in agreement.

“She’s right, but don’t stress. Promise?”

Yui winced. “Promise.”

Since talking with her friends about going to the Interhigh with Hanamaki, Yui couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive about it. Checking the clock for the millionth time, she saw that she still had a few minutes left before Hanamaki was supposed to stop by and then they’d leave together. Since Karasuno would be playing, she decided to pull out her old shirt to represent. 

Her hair had grown a little longer since the year before, now almost down to her chin. She usually kept it down but today she had it pinned back in clips away from her face. There was even a little makeup on her face, and she realized after the fact that she was treating the whole thing was a date. 

_Maybe I should look less cute… Do I even look cute though? He went to Aoba Johsai, I’m sure the girls were really stylish there._

She glanced down at her attire and wondered if she should try a little harder. A T-shirt and jeans seemed like a good idea initially. After all, it _was_ just a myriad of high school volleyball games. Nobody would be dressed up in anything nicer than that, right?

A knock on the door startled her out of her frenzy. 

“I’ll be right there!” she called and turned back to her reflection in the mirror. She gave her cheeks a hard slap and huffed in determination. Whether it was a date or not, she was _not_ going to freak out. She would go with Hanamaki and have a fun time, bonding over a sport they both loved.

With that thought in her head, she bounced across the room and opened the door. Hanamaki had his back turned toward her but when he heard the door open, he turned around to greet her. The words seemed to escape him, however, when he looked strangely concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Of course, why would I not be?”

“Your cheeks are red,” he said, stroking a finger down one of them. If her face wasn’t hot before, it was blazing like an inferno now. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wondered if he’d be able to see it thumping against her shirt. 

“I’m fine!” she squeaked, pulling away so she could slip her shoes on. “I’ve just been running around, that’s all.”

Hanamaki hummed and wrinkled his nose as he looked over her outfit. “I’m not sure I can be seen with you like that.”

_Oh no, I knew it! I should have dressed cuter._

Before her thoughts ran away from her, however, she glanced down at his outfit, which was an Aoba Johsai T-shirt and jeans.

“You’re wearing the same thing!”

“Excuse me, this is _not_ the same thing. This shirt is one of an elite volleyball team. Yours is… well, I’m not sure what the word is for it. The Darkhorse? Upstarts? Jackasses…”

Relief washed over Yui as she burst out laughing. “You’re only saying that because Karasuno kicked your ass last year.”

“They barely managed to beat us, okay? Technicalities.”

“Uh-huh. I’m not changing.”

“Okay, but if I see someone I know, I might try to cover you up or something. Throw my jacket over you.”

“Yeah, because that’s normal.”

“I never claimed to be smooth.”

“So, looking like an idiot is better than being seen with a girl who went to a school with _Champions_?” she taunted as she shoved him back and closed the door behind her. 

Hanamaki didn’t respond, his face contorting from the horror of her choice of words. As he clutched at his chest, she laughed and linked her arm with his.

“Come on, I don’t want to miss anything!”

He yelped as she yanked him forward but after a moment, his long stride caught up to hers easily. “You’re powerful for a little thing, aren’t you?”

Yui rolled her eyes. “Just so you know, _little things_ are often more powerful than people think. We have to be strong, otherwise, people think they can walk all over us.”

“Hmm, you never gave me the impression of someone who could be walked all over. You stand out.”

Suddenly the reality of her situation smacked her across the face. She was gripping onto Hanamaki’s arm and they were walking so close, there was hardly any room between them. If he hadn’t said something so flattering, she probably wouldn’t have noticed. Luckily the door to her dorm was right ahead and it gave her an excuse to release his arm.

“Here, I got it,” she said, shuffling ahead of him to pull it open. Finally meeting his eyes, it was impossible not to blush under his intelligent gaze, especially as he leaned in close to her as he went to step through the doorway.

“Thank you. What a gentlewoman.”

The bastard said it as if his voice was made of velvet and his chuckles were just as seductive as he walked through the door. She narrowed her eyes at his back and followed close behind. 

_Two can play at that game, Hanamaki-kun._

Her intent was to tease Hanamaki back, perhaps make him flustered in some way. It was easier said than done since she’d never purposely tried to put anyone in that state. But once she was outside, all she could do was regret that she hadn’t grabbed her jacket since it was unseasonably chilly that morning. 

“We’re not too far from your dorm. Do you want to go back and grab a jacket or sweater?”

Yui shook her head as she stubbornly rubbed her goose-bumped arms. “I’ll be fine, especially once we’re out of the wind. It’s not a long walk to the train station.”

“Well, until then…” he began and shrugged off his own jacket.

“No, you don’t have to do that!”

“I was a little warm anyways.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as she took the jacket from his extended hand. “You’re totally lying right now to be all manly, aren’t you?”

“Please give me a chance to be manly, Michimiya. I crave the validation.”

“It is my duty to protect your ego,” she giggled and slipped the jacket on to Hanamaki’s delight. It was a little irritating that their excursion had only just begun, and he was already two for two for being the perfect gentleman on a date, whereas she felt like she was slipping behind. Asumi and Ichii’s voices rang in her head, however, reminding her to just have fun. Yui nodded to herself and pulled the jacket in closer to block out the wind.

When she did so, it wafted Hanamaki’s scent right into her nose and her heart immediately reacted. She realized that the heat radiating within the jacket when she put it on was _Hanamaki’s_ , and now it was all around her, embracing her like a hug. To top it all off, it was huge on her and she had to hike up the sleeves just to see the tips of her fingers. 

It was alarming how sexy the situation was and she wished she could control the temperature of her cheeks so Hanamaki wouldn’t have a clue how it was affecting her. Luckily, he kept his gaze forward, gazing around the street at the shops. Yui pursed her lips and did the same, but suddenly she couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t as affected by her wearing his jacket as she was. No matter what Ichii and Asumi said, she wasn’t certain he was interested in her more than a friend and the last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up and pine like she had for years with Sawamura.

When they made it to the train, there were many seats open for them to choose from. She sat down first in an area where there were several options for Hanamaki to sit, but he opted for one right next to her. Even then, Hanamaki leaned closer and pulled out his phone, drawing up an online schedule for the games. 

They spent the whole ride deciding which ones to attend and Yui was thrilled to see that the Karasuno girls’ team was one of the first ones to play. After a healthy dose of teasing from Hanamaki, he agreed that they’d watch that one first and then skip over to the other gym to watch Aoba Johsai play theirs since they were set to play later. 

“I guess after that, we can try to bounce back and forth, depending on how far each team gets.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. As much as I hope my old team will go far, it’s not very likely.”

“Why’s that?”

She winced and tucked a bit of stray hair behind her ear. “Um, we weren’t that good last year, and it was hard for me to motivate the team to try harder. My successor is great, but it was even difficult getting her to attend every practice. With me gone, I’m not sure anyone cares enough.”

Hanamaki hummed gently. “That’s tough. There are people who enjoy playing volleyball but aren’t so competitive that they want to put the extra effort into it. For what it’s worth, I’m sure you were a great captain.”

She snorted. “Thanks, but I really wasn’t.”

“Nonsense. You could motivate me to do a lot of things if you wanted to.”

There was no mistaking his suggestive tone, especially as his lips curled up in a smirk. It caused her heart to flutter and she cocked her head as she leaned a little bit closer to him.

“Oh? What sorts of things, Hanamaki-kun?”

From that distance, she could see how light and pretty his eyelashes were as he blinked at her. They were just a shade lighter than his hair and longer than she expected. He glanced up at the ceiling of the train, looking like he was trying to think of an answer to her question and failing miserably. She snickered and gave him a playful nudge.

“It’s okay. We have plenty of time to figure out how much influence I have on you.”

He huffed out a laugh as his posture relaxed. “I have the feeling you’re going to enjoy testing me out a little too much.”

“Don’t worry! I think you’ll enjoy it too. I can’t imagine trying to get you to do something you’d hate.”

“That is a relief,” he chuckled as he leaned his head back against the window. After a moment, he turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. “You look really cute in my jacket, by the way.”

“Oh! I forgot to give it back!”

“No need. We’ll have to walk to the gym from the station anyway. Besides, you look cuter in it than I do.”

She tried to restrain her pleased smile as he grinned down at her. “I don’t know. I thought you looked pretty cute in it as well.”

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he seemed pleased by her teasing compliment. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! It goes well with your pink hair.” Yui laughed as his face fell into a petulant glare.

“It’s not pink.”

“Fine, strawberry brown.”

His eyes narrowed even more. “That’s even worse, I think.”

“Too bad, it’s what it is. I like it though.”

“Then it’s fine, I guess. As long as you like it.”

It startled her when the train came to a stop at their station and everyone else got to their feet. She hadn’t even noticed how close she and Hanamaki were sitting until he stood up as well, leaving her left side cold, regardless of wearing his jacket, and she shivered from the loss. She scooted to the edge of her own seat but stopped when he held out his hand for her to take.

“Come on, looks a bit busy. Wouldn’t want to lose you in the crowd.”

Torn between giving him a retort to that obvious poke at her height and just taking his hand, she opted for the more peaceful option since the doors were going to close soon. As soon as her hand was in his, an indecipherable emotion flickered across his face. But he stood too quickly for her to stare at it and led her off the train, grasping her hand gently.

It was accurate that the station was busy, but the crowd wasn’t so thick that there was any danger of them being separated. Yui smiled to herself and enjoyed the moment for what it was. She had noticed before how large Hanamaki’s hands were and admired the nimble length of his fingers. Knowing that he used to play volleyball like her and was a wing spiker as well, she often wondered what he was like whenever he spiked the ball. 

Hanamaki never let go over her hand, even when they made it through the station and into the lighter traffic of the sidewalk. There wasn’t much talk between them this time but Yui didn’t mind. Her energy was buzzing with the excitement of going to watch the games and glancing up at Hanamaki, he seemed to be feeling it as well. 

By the time they made it to the stadium, she was relieved that Hanamaki had a firm hold on her. The halls were filled with cheer squads, students, families, and random people who showed up just to watch some volleyball. Since they looked at the schedule ahead of time, Hanamaki made a beeline for the gym where the girls would be holding their games. 

“I know it sounds harsh, but I’ve never watched a girls game before.”

“That’s probably because you were too busy playing!”

Hanamaki laughed softly. “Yeah, you’re right. I miss playing already. It’s been a few months.”

“Same. It’s strange being here knowing I’m not going out on the court. I’m not going to lie, a bit of it is a relief! But at the same time, it feels a bit empty.”

They entered the gym together and paused at the entrance to the stands. Yui gazed all around her and took a deep breath, soaking in the whole environment. She smiled as she heard Hanamaki doing the same thing.

After a moment, Hanamaki squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile. “Come on, that’s enough sentimentality. Let’s go in the stands and heckle some kids.”

“Right!” she cheered pumping her arm. 

Hanamaki snickered and led the way up the steps. There were plenty of sections to choose from, the crowd was always irritatingly light on the girls’ gym. The one exception was one area filled with the cheer squad from Niiyama. 

“Yikes. Looks like Shiratorizawa’s.”

Yui nodded as she slipped down a vacant row. “Yeah, it was a relief we never had to go up against them. It was incredible watching them play though.”

“Looks like your girls are on the court already.”

“Huh?!” Yui jumped up right after sitting down, her head whirling around until she spotted her old team. She gasped and stared at them for a few moments, overwhelmed with emotions at seeing her kouhai. Her eyes grew hot when she saw her successor giving the team a pep talk, patting one of the first years’ backs.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hanamaki asked softly into her ear. His hand cupped her elbow and her breath hitched at the touch, but she quickly released a shaky laugh and waved him off.

“I’m fine. I’m just so proud of them.”

Hanamaki snorted. “They haven’t even started playing yet.”

“I know that!”

“Looks like they’re about to start,” he said, giving her elbow a tug for her to sit down. His smile was teasing when she glanced up at him and she twisted her lips petulantly. Instead of allowing him to guide her into her seat, she sniffed and turned back to the court, filling her lungs with air. 

“GO KARASUNOOOO!” she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to shoot the sound directly to her kouhai’s. When she caught their attention, she whooped and cheered some more. The new captain turned a bright shade of red, but she beamed back at Yui and gave her a thumbs up.

When she was satisfied that they all knew they had support, she turned back to Hanamaki with a smug grin. “Embarrassed to be with me yet?”

“That started the moment I saw you wearing Karasuno’s colors but don’t worry…” he paused to hover over her, his eyes glittering with mischief, “I’ll make sure I embarrass you plenty once we watch my old team.”

“Ha! We’ll see who has the least amount of shame.”

Yui couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun. To her delight, the Karasuno girls were able to win their first match and move onto the second round. She wanted to run down and smother them with love, but she had made a promise with Hanamaki and they had to rush off quickly to the other gym to catch Aoba Johsai’s game. 

While they walked, she tried texting her kouhai that they would try to catch the next one if they could and offered her congratulations. She was constantly interrupted, however, when she kept bumping into people while her fingers flew across the screen. Finally, Hanamaki sighed dramatically and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I am not! I can do this and— ACK!” she squealed as she nearly ran straight into a food stand. Hanamaki’s arm pulled her out of the way at the last moment, and she face-planted into his chest instead. He smelled really good.

“What was that, Michimiya?”

“Nufffin,” she said, her mouth muffled by his shirt. His chuckles were deep and vibrated into her lips, tickling them. Her heart was pounding from the close contact, yet she was reluctant to pull away. 

“I don’t mind walking the rest of the way like this, but you might eventually suffocate.”

She hummed and peeled herself off him, but she didn’t need to go far since Hanamaki’s arm was still holding her close. Stealing a look up at him, she saw that his cheeks were about as red as hers were probably. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, looking forward over the crowd. 

“Go ahead and finish your text. I’ll steer you into the gym and hopefully, I won’t lead you right into something.”

“Thanks,” she laughed and looked back down at her phone. True to his word, Hanamaki kept a tight hold on her while she finished texting her kouhai and by the time she clicked send, they were entering the gym. She slipped her phone in her pocket and glanced up at Hanamaki. He was busy looking around at the empty spots in the stands and didn’t bother removing his arm from her shoulders. Yui smiled and leaned against him. There was no reason to remind him.

Unfortunately, it was natural for him to let go as they ascended the steps to find a seat. She pouted as she followed him into a row, sticking her hands in the jacket pockets. At least, with him right in front of her, she had a good view of his long back. She marveled at how well the aqua blue of his alma mater matched both his skin tone and hair. 

Suddenly his blue shirt was too close, and she realized too late that he had stopped. She mentally screamed at her idiocy as her face planted straight into his back. This time, she hopped back immediately and hid her fiery hot face into her hands. From between her fingers, she could see him slowly turn toward her, his expression mixed with concern and amusement.

“Michimiya?”

“Yes?”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just a spaz, nothing new.”

“Oh, well in that case, you should probably sit down.”

She groaned but followed his advice, sitting in the seat beside her. Even then she refused to remove her hands, deciding she could see the court fine from between her fingers. Hanamaki snickered as he took the seat right next to her and immediately his hand rubbed across her back.

“Listen, being a spaz is an unfortunate thing. But at least you’re cute, so it’s incredibly endearing.”

She poked her face up above her fingers and stared at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he replied seriously although he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She frowned and nudged his ribs with her elbow, and he groaned loudly, overdramatizing the force she used. It was charming though and soon she forgot all about her ridiculous mistakes and settled in to enjoy the game. 

Aoba Johsai was still warming up on the court and Hanamaki pointed out the players that he knew and what he thought about them. She laughed as he talked about the goofy things they had done last year and what he expected now that him and his old teammates were gone. The affection in his voice was obvious, however, and she was pleased that he still cared about his kouhai as well. 

As she watched the team take their places on the court, she was quickly distracted by Hanamaki yanking his phone out and messing with it urgently. 

“What are you doing?”

“I gotta take a selfie to throw it in everyone’s faces.”

She stared as he twisted around in his seat to get a shot of his face with the team in the background. There was a sense of impending doom as he leaned further and further off his chair until she could no longer handle it.

“Why are you taking a selfie when I can just take it?!”

“Huh?”

Yui huffed and snatched the phone out of his hand. “Here, lean a little to the left. Ready?”

Hanamaki didn’t smile but raised up a peace sign. “Ready.”

“Pfft, seriously?”

“Deadly serious.”

“Okay, 1...2...3!” 

She clicked the button several times to make sure she got a good shot and then handed it back to him. He groaned as he twisted his body back around, muttering something about his old age. Yui rolled her eyes and leaned over to see the pictures herself as he shuffled through them. 

“Nice!” he said, giving her a quick wink. He paused and stared at her for a moment, his expression so indecipherable that she didn’t have a clue what he was thinking.

“What’s wrong?”

“We should get one together.”

“One what?”

“A selfie. Come here.”

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer as he held the phone up in front of them. She giggled and smiled at the screen. When she saw him smile along with her, her heart beat a little quicker. 

“Perfect. Since you still have my jacket on, no one will know that I was with the enemy.”

Yui gasped and reached for his arm before he could put his cell phone away. “No way, we’re taking another one.”

“Alright,” he chuckled and slipped back into position. “Aren’t you going to take the jacket off?”

“Nope! I have a better idea,” she chirped as she gripped the front of the jacket. She wrenched it open as if she was flashing him with a wide grin on her face, and suddenly Hanamaki looked like someone had smacked him across the face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing, this is fine. Here, I got it,” he said, shaking his head and adjusting the phone in front of them. As she did her flashing pose, showing off her Karasuno T-shirt, Hanamaki cringed down at it and took the picture. When he was finished taking a few, they leaned in together and flipped through them, laughing at the hilarious result.

“These are amazing! I hope you tag me in these if you post them.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m posting _all_ of these,” he managed to say between laughs, taking a moment to wipe a tear from his eye. 

It took them a while to settle down and once they had, they realized the game had long since started and both teams had already earned a couple of points. Hanamaki clicked his tongue at himself and settled in to watch. Yui leaned back in her seat and followed suit, knowing how important it was for Hanamaki.

She had to admit that Aoba Johsai was a high-caliber team. It was obvious that they would clean up the present team they were facing and move onto the next level, but it didn’t make it any less fascinating to watch. Knowing that Hanamaki had been a starter for them the year before was incredible and in retrospect, she wished that she had been able to make the game they had against Karasuno. 

Of course, it probably wouldn’t have mattered at the time since back then she had eyes only for Sawamura. It was strange, recalling the feelings she had for him. She had known him for so long and being around him never got any easier. Every time he called out to her or gave her that friendly smile, it nearly put her into cardiac arrest. 

But in her gut, she knew that he didn’t think of her as more than a friend, not ever. It stung a little bit to come to terms with it once and for all, but it was also a little refreshing. It allowed her to look back at all the missed signs that should have been obvious, and it was a good measure to look at her current situation as well.

There were no doubts in her mind now that she liked Hanamaki more than a friend. It wasn’t just the excitement of being out with a guy; she knew she wouldn’t feel the same if it had been anyone else. She wouldn’t be so nervous every time they touched if it wasn’t him and she wouldn’t crave to be as physically close to him either. 

While she acknowledged that she liked Hanamaki more than a friend, she could see that there were many differences between their relationship and the crush she had on Sawamura. For one thing, she had more confidence that he was interested in her as well. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but it did make the situation both more exciting and more relaxing at the same time. 

“HEEEEEY KINDAICHI! NICE KILL!” Hanamaki shouted suddenly, sticking his fingers in his mouth and releasing a shrill whistle. 

On the court, Yui spotted the tall player that had just scored, looking around frantically for the source of the sound. When he spotted Hanamaki, he puffed up with a wide grin and waved. 

Hanamaki chuckled. “He’s a good kid.”

“That spike was amazing.”

“Taught by the best!”

“Oh, Seijoh’s ace, you mean?”

“Why you—” Hanamaki growled as he wrapped his arm around Yui’s neck. It was the loosest chokehold she’d ever been in, but she wasn’t complaining as she laughed and lightly slapped him to let go. When her hand came in contact with his stomach and felt the hardness of it beneath the fabric, she almost forgot herself and was tempted to leave it there. Thankfully, she retained enough brain cells to remove it and wiggle out of his hold. 

She huffed indignantly and fixed her hair since some strands had gotten loose in the scuffle. As she pinned one back, she noticed Hanamaki’s gaze on her instead of down on the game as it should have been. He started at being caught but didn’t look away. Instead, he took his time looking over her hair with a soft smile.

“I forgot to mention it earlier, but I like your hair like that. I mean, I like how you normally wear it as well, but it’s pretty this way. Shows off your face.” His face flushed suddenly as her eyebrows raised. He looked away and cleared his throat, folding his arms defensively across his chest. “Anyone would think it looks cute, okay?”

Yui laughed, feeling her own face grow hot from the compliment. “You know, Hanamaki-kun, you’ve repeatedly used the word cute to describe me today. One might think it’s actually me and not my clothes or hair that you think is cute.”

The longer it took for him to respond, the more Yui’s smile grew. Eventually, his eyes narrowed, and he leaned in closer until his lips hovered over her ear.

“Michimiya, you’re far more devious than you look. Aren’t you?”

His hot breath washed over her sensitive skin and she shivered. “Maybe, but I also know that you’re avoiding the question.”

“What question? You didn’t ask me anything. All you did was insinuate that I think you’re cute.”

_Ugh, he got me there._

“Fine,” she said, turning her head so she could look him in the eyes. Immediately, she knew it was a mistake with how close they were, but she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “Do you think I’m cute?”

His gaze was heated, so much so that she thought she was going to start sweating. “I think,” he began, pausing to look at her face carefully, “that someone would have to be a fool to think you’re not cute.”

Yui pursed her lips but she couldn’t keep them from curling into a smile. “So, either you think I’m cute or you’re a fool. Which is it?”

His lips parted with a warm breath that she felt against her skin. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to kiss her. They were close enough to do it and she subtly pursed her lips to wet them. His eyes fell down to them and Yui thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. 

Around them, the whole stadium roared and cheered. Yui and Hanamaki startled and looked around to discover that Aoba Johsai had scored a point, securing them the first set. 

“Oh, I’m sorry you missed it,” Yui sighed.

“It’s fine. The way this game is going, it should be over in a jiffy unless the other team pulls some tricks out of their hat.” Hanamaki took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the court. “About your question, I’m no fool, Michimiya.”

After that, they both paid closer attention to the game and not so much on each other. For Yui, it was a relief since with Hanamaki’s declaration any little look or touch would probably make her crazy. There was a crackling tension between them that hadn’t been there before, an expectation that once they had the opportunity, _something_ was going to happen.

They had spent most of the day at the stadium, watching different games and rooting for different teams. Asumi was right; the competition between them was a huge booster with sexual tension. The subtle touches between them increased as the hours wore on and as thrilling as each one was, they were growing more natural.

After they were worn out from watching volleyball, they left the stadium and made a beeline for a restaurant. Hanamaki insisted on paying for them both. Yui protested, of course, but couldn’t resist giving in when he shyly said that he wanted to treat her. The whole situation was feeling more and more like a date and unlike earlier, Yui was excited about it. 

The time flew by as they ate. Their talk flowed from volleyball to classes they were taking, and finally what they planned for the future. It was as they were finally walking back to the dorms that the conversation drifted to that final subject. Their voices grew softer with the seriousness of the subject.

“I’m just surprised that’s the direction you’re taking,” Yui said, wrapping Hanamaki’s jacket closer around her. The sky was darkening into oranges and purples as the sun made its descent and with it came the cooler breezes of evening. 

“That’s fair. Nobody’s ever said to me, ‘Hanamaki, I could always picture you as a geneticist! It’s obviously your life’s calling.’”

Yui laughed and bumped him with her shoulder. “That’s not what I meant. You’re so good at drawing, I thought you would have pursued that as a career.”

“No way. My older brother is an illustrator and while it works out great for many people, he’s lost all the love he ever had for drawing. My doodling is purely for stress relief… and making cute girls in my class laugh.”

“Oh? So, it’s a common tactic for you to flirt. And here I thought I was special.”

Yui had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling, avoiding Hanamaki’s gaze as he was obviously panicking next to her.

“Wait, that’s not what I meant! I was only talking about you, I never—” He clamped his mouth shut and glared at her when she burst out laughing. “You’re really cruel, you know that?”

“I’m just teasing you. I never thought it would be so easy.”

“You’re just lucky I’ve been holding back.”

“Why would you?”

“Uh, because I didn’t want to— Hey! You never told me why you’re going into Business Administration.”

“Oh, that’s true. But to be fair you never told me _why_ you’re going to be a geneticist. Just why you don’t want to be an artist.”

Hanamaki sighed. “I have a younger cousin who seemed to be developing normally until she reached puberty, and then this rare genetic disorder was suddenly awakened and she’s been degenerating ever since. She’s like a little sister to me and it’s been heartbreaking seeing her personality slowly melt away until she’s almost a different person. There are a lot of genetic disorders and I’d like to do research on identifying them earlier on and treating them if possible.”

“Wow… I’m so sorry, Hanamaki-kun.” She wasn’t sure if he’d want any sort of comfort, especially since it was something he’d been dealing with for a long time. Thinking a hug would be a little much, she leaned against him and he gazed down at her with a smile.

“Thanks, but I’m okay. I just need to _do_ something, even if it won’t help her specifically. Okay, your turn. Business Administration.”

Yui wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. Honestly, my parents wanted me to go to college and I filled out one of those tests where it tells you which major would be a good fit. I got Business Administration, so that’s the direction I went. Ugh, don’t look at me like that!” she whined at the cringe he was wearing.

“Sorry, but I have the feeling that with a reason like that, you’re going to hate it.”

“I already do.”

“Okay, deciding on a major phase two. What does Michimiya Yui want to do with her life?”

“I don’t know! That’s just it, I have no clear direction.”

“Alright, let’s simplify it. What brings you joy?”

She gave him a withering look to which he smiled back and nudged her. 

“A lot of things bring me joy, I’m not sure how we could narrow it down. I enjoy working with people, motivating them, and helping them improve their lives.”

“Okay, right there would open up numerous career opportunities, but go on with your joyful things and let’s see if we can narrow it down.”  
“Um, I like being active and even though I’m not that great, I love sports.”

“No negativity, you. Okay, there’s physical therapy, helping athletes recover from injuries. Maybe a fitness trainer, helping people meet health goals. Oh! You could also be a coach or a teacher?”

Every option he gave tickled her interest in a different way. She was quiet as she pictured what her future would look like in each scenario, knowing instinctively that all of them would be better for her than business. There wasn’t any need for her to make her decision that moment but considering how exciting all those careers sounded, there was no way she’d stay in her current major for long. Her heart sank, however, when she realized a critical detail.

“Yeah… those options are interesting. Definitely better than what I’m doing now! There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

Yui winced. “I don’t think Tohoku has any of those options as majors. I’d probably have to transfer.”

“Well, that settles it.”

“Settles what?”

Hanamaki grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’ll just have to join my department and become a geneticist like me.”

“What?!”

“Think about it. We could be a team, researching together, changing the world…”

Yui laughed and leaned against him. “Sorry, but I’ll pass. Science was never my thing. But listen, even if I do have to transfer, we can still try to see each other, right?”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

His voice was quiet and Yui didn’t like how sad it sounded. She liked the idea of switching majors and doing something meaningful with her life, but switching schools wasn’t something she wanted to do either. But if it meant having a more fulfilling life, doing something she was good at and enjoyed, she knew it would be worth it. 

The arm cradling her shoulders slipped away and Hanamaki jogged ahead to open the door of her dorm. She was surprised they had arrived so quickly, but it had been like that the entire day. It flew by as she was consumed by her conversations and laughter with Hanamaki. 

“Even if I do end up transferring,” she continued, “at least I’ll still be here until the end of the semester. In fact, it might be too late to even do something until next school year.”

“It’s okay, you don’t owe me anything, Michimiya,” Hanamaki chuckled. “If you get to go sooner rather than later, then you’re just that much closer to your brand-new dream and it’ll be worth it. We’ll figure it out.”

Yui’s cheeks grew hot from his words, particularly the way he stated very clearly that he was going to help her. If it had been anyone else, it would have made her uncomfortable, feeling like it wouldn’t be their business. But it was different with Hanamaki; she _wanted_ it to be his business.

“Oh, we’re here,” she said as she came face-to-face with her door.

“Yeah, it was quick.”

Yui took her time finding her key and unlocking it. She wanted to invite him in, but she didn’t want to seem pushy. After all, they had spent the entire day together and she didn’t want him to be sick of her. 

_But if we were dating, would I want to be with him if he eventually got sick of me?_

The thought brought her bodily functions to a complete stop and for a moment, she stared at the door with the key in the slot.

“Michimiya? Is something wrong?”

She gasped and quickly turned the key, shoving the door open as soon as it was unlocked. “Sorry! I lost my train of thought, that’s all.”

Hanamaki nodded and glanced inside. “It’s dark. Your roommate is out?”

“Pfft, I wouldn’t even say I had a roommate. She’s hardly ever here.”

“Oh.”

Yui gulped and flipped on the light. With a quick glance inside, she saw that it was relatively clear, and she hadn’t left any underwear lying out.

“Well, I should—”

“Did you want to—”

They laughed together for speaking at the same time, and Hanamaki gestured toward her.

“Sorry, you first.”

“What I wanted to say is that I know we’ve been hanging out all day, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit longer. You don’t have to! I’m sure you probably have other things to do.”

“Nope, I’m free!” he chirped and hopped inside her room. 

Yui was beyond relieved and sighed as she followed him in. As she clicked the door shut behind her, her pulse raced frantically, seeing Hanamaki in the intimacy of her room. She watched him as he curiously looked over every facet of her room while he stepped out of his shoes.

“This is nice.”

“Thanks. Like every other dorm room, I expect. Except usually there’s another person involved.”

“I’m glad there isn’t,” he murmured, so softly that she almost missed it. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“I… had absolutely nothing in mind,” she admitted with a laugh. “I was just having fun with you and I didn’t want it to end.”

It was probably more information than she should have revealed, but she didn’t think Hanamaki would be bothered by it. The statement was more flattering than anything. Her breath caught, however, when his back stiffened.

Her mind whirled, trying to think of something else to say. She was drawing an entire blank; all her thoughts at the moment were focused on how much she had enjoyed herself with him. Before she could even stammer, he turned to face her, licking his lips apprehensively.

“Michimiya?”

“Yes?”

“Will you go out with me?”

Her mouth dropped open. It was _not_ what she thought he was going to say and even though her heart was rejoicing, her brain was still shocked and unable to function. Meanwhile, Hanamaki glanced away and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. The truth is, I liked you right off and I’ve been wanting to ask you out, but I was worried you had already friendzoned me. If that’s all you feel for me though, I can deal with that! I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable.”

“How could I friendzone someone as hot as you?!” she blurted out. The regret washed over her immediately as his nervousness disappeared and mischievous delight replaced it.

“You think I’m hot?”

Yui huffed. “Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“Not everybody thinks I’m hot.”

“They don’t?!”

“No! Okay, so I had some good-looking friends at Seijoh and nobody really saw me when they were around. Not that I minded! It’s just that I’m not used to— _what_ parts of me are hot, exactly?”

Yui laughed but she refused to answer him right away. Now that she was in the warmth of her dorm room, she slipped off his jacket and set it on her computer chair. Then she turned around and grabbed his hands, walking backward as she led him toward the bed.

“Come on, let’s relax and we’ll talk about it.”

Hanamaki eyed her apprehensively with an edge of hunger. “You keep going in this direction and I’m not sure we’ll do much talking.”

“You don’t want to hear about how sexy I think you are?” she asked innocently as she sat on the bed and scooted until her back rested against the wall. “Come here.”

Hanamaki grinned and slipped onto her bed. He crawled across the mattress and stretched out next to her, propping his head up on his fist.

“I’m listening.”

Yui smiled as she teased her bottom lip between her teeth. Bolstering her courage, she reached out and traced her fingers over his shoulder. 

“I think it’s sexy that you’re tall, with broad shoulders and _big_ biceps,” she emphasized as she gave them a squeeze. 

Hanamaki snickered and flexed. “I will never get tired of you admiring my muscles. Squeeze away, baby.”

“But that’s not all!”

“Oh?”

Yui giggled as she trailed her hands down his stomach. “There are so many parts of you that I find sexy, and not just your body either. I really want to date you, Hanamaki-kun.”

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” he asked, his voice deep and sly. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist and before it even touched her skin, Yui turned on her side to close the distance between them.

“Yes.”

Yui shivered as Hanamaki’s arm cradled around her, strong and warm. They stared at each other in silence, basking in each other’s presence. Her heart pounded with expectation while her mind could hardly believe what was happening.

It almost didn’t seem natural for them to get together so easily. She figured that there should have been a few more years of torture and pining on her part before she got the chance to make a move on Hanamaki. There may be some catch waiting around the corner that she hadn’t realized yet, something or someone that would get in the way of them being happy together.

Hanamaki pulled her in closer until she was right up against him. As the heat from his body soaked into her skin, she relaxed and let her worries flutter away. She wrapped an arm around his neck and guided him closer, seeing the patient question in his eyes. 

As his lips brushed against hers, Yui closed her eyes. It was gentle but sensual, and it melted her down to her core. His hand rubbed across her back and he seemed to be mindful of not touching her anywhere too private. A part of her wanted to grab his hand and smack it against her ass herself, impatient to experience all she could with him. 

Smiling into the kiss, she sighed and decided to enjoy the slow pace he had set. Getting together with Hanamaki had been as comfortable and natural as slipping into a hot bath. If she let herself go with the flow, she couldn’t imagine what wonderful things lay ahead for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about Michimiya. She is one of the most relatable characters in my opinion and I just want her to be happy. And Hanamaki is so often overlooked, especially on his own without Matsukawa as his counterpart. Don't get me wrong, Matsuhana is fantastic, but they're both great characters and it's fun playing with them in different scenarios and ships. Believe it or not, this is my second time putting these two together, first was as a side ship for my pirate au a million years ago and I've thought about them ever since. Anyway, hopefully I'll have some more rare pair fics posted soon, as well as updates to my multichapters! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
